


Delilah moreau

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, No Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delilah is chloe's best friend after the event at the ladybug and chat noir dance. When lila transfers to Francois Dupont she is in for one he ck of a ride.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	Delilah moreau

Bye Cece, bye maman " I murmured to each one whilst giving them a hug. "Have fun dear, I'll be waiting for you outside at 10 sharp ok?" Maman said  
"Ok" I looked at my 5-year-old sister in pity. She's always wanted to meet Paris's heroes but she couldn't come with me because she caught a severe case of the chicken pox. The poor kid cried for hours whilst I was getting ready. "I promise I'll video call maman, and then she can give you the phone, and then you can meet the heroes from the comfort of our own home! okay?" Her eyes lit up and she grinned broadly showing off the gap between her two front teeth "Really? You’re the best big sister ever!" She shrieked excitedly. I smiled and said "well you’re the best baby sis ever, well now that your all cheered up, I gotta go, bye!"  
I raced up the steps of city hall and turned around to see the family limo drive away. Above me there's a massive red banner with polka dot paw prints and 'ladybug and cat noir' written in swirly black writing. On each side of the huge wooden doors there are black balloons with green paw prints all around them and red balloons with black polka dots on them. The mayor could definitely do better, but my guess is he used up most of the money for Chloe’s birthday extravaganza.  
I opened my favourite purse, took out my phone and texted my date to ask when he was going to arrive.

  
**Delilah: when r u going to arrive?**

  
**Gordon: so sorry, the car just broke down I don't think I can make it😔**

  
**Delilah: well, it's okay I guess I'll just go it alone then.**

  
I sighed and then squared my shoulders. Then I strode inside confidently with my chin held high as if I were the guest of honour. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they looked on in slight awe. I spotted a food table and headed straight for it. I grabbed a macaron and nibbled it whilst looking at the scenery. People aged teen and up were slow dancing as the little kids ran around and played with their goody bags. It was a sight to behold. The room was decorated with the same kind of banners outside and the same kind of balloons too. If I really were the guest of honour, I’d be pretty disappointed in the mayor’s lack of creativity.  
As I continued looking about imagining how I would decorate the place I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I snapped out of my daydreams of becoming an interior designer and turned around to see Chloe Bourgeois looking at me with an eyebrow raised as if I was the one who disturbed her. I stared her down then finally I asked sarcastically “what? Do you want me to curtsy or something?” Then Chloe broke into fits of giggles and I blinked at her not expecting that reaction at all. I also took this opportunity to give her a once over. Her blonde hair was tied in its signature ponytail and she had dark blue glittery eyeshadow and red lip. She finally had the sense to match her make up with her outfit because she wore a form fitting navy blue dress with a bow at the side of her hip and in the middle of the bow there was a strap of sparkly white sequins, there was also a slit on the side of her dress showing off some of her leg up to her knee. Once Chloe calmed down, she countered “or something, I actually came to you because I was bored and I was impressed by the way you made your entrance known" I smiled and replied “thanks!” Then she flipped her ponytail and smirked “don’t flatter yourself, as soon as I walked in everyone started cheering” I smirked back and retorted “no fear, you can keep your ‘loyal’ subjects, I am so not in the mood for a popularity contest right now" Chloe looked at me with wide eyes then smiled genuinely “I like you, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship” she then took out her phone and handed it to me. I blinked at it then typed in my number. She seemed to be staring at me intently so I inquired “what?” then she broke out of her trance and looked anywhere but at me “nothing” I cocked a brow at her and she glared hard at me but when she saw that my gaze didn’t waver she faltered “just that not many people have ever agreed to be my friend before” her shoulders hunched and she looked so vulnerable my arms automatically wrapped around her. “you know, throwing a pity party to celebrate another amazing friendship isn’t my idea of fun" she giggled as she pulled away “I have to introduce you to Sabrina, come with me.” she took my arm and led me away

**Author's Note:**

> Tips on how I could improve would be very helpful.


End file.
